Bajo la cascada
by Schala S
Summary: Tenshinhan nunca se ha dejado vencer, nunca ha dejado de entrenar, pues sabe que no es Goku aquel rival al cual debe sobrepasar. One shot! Regalo para Esplandian, mi autora favorita. :')


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Este fic es un regalo para la que considero no sólo la mejor autora de fanfiction de _Dragon Ball_ , sino además la mejor persona que conocí por este medio.

 **Esplandian** , mi maravillosa, esto es para vos.

* * *

 **BAJO LA CASCADA**

* * *

—un homenaje—

* * *

 **«Lo que tú crees que es una maldición, en realidad es un regalo. No lo escondas como si fuera una vergüenza. ¡Llévalo con orgullo!».**

(Esplandian, _El hambre_ )

* * *

La cascada; el camino hacia la cura. Antiguos rituales de la región oriental de la Tierra indican que el agua fría de la cascada, para un guerrero, podrá significar la purificación de su cuerpo, mente y alma, lo cual lo llevará, a su vez, a conectarse con la naturaleza del mundo y de sí mismo. Por eso, desde que tiene memoria, lo hace, porque sabe que la cascada lo llevará a donde anhela, a ese nuevo comienzo, al renacer de su espíritu en pos de su búsqueda más genuina: ser el más fuerte.

Una vez, lo fue, o bien creyó serlo, el invencible, aquel que continuaría con el arte asesino de su héroe, Tao Pai Pai. Sabiéndose listo para tomar en sus manos el legado, había acudido al Tenkaichi Budokai sin saber que allí, entre sus participantes, encontraría a aquel que cambiaría su destino.

Goku, Son Goku: el verdadero invencible.

Peleó mano a mano con Goku, ganó, y con su victoria un nuevo horizonte se pintó ante sus ojos: un protagonismo que no le duraría tanto como cualquiera hubiera creído, pues sería Goku no sólo aquella meta para siempre inalcanzable, sino además el recordatorio definitivo. Como le dijera a Lunch una vez:

—Al conocer a Goku, me di cuenta de que vivimos en un mundo demasiado inmenso.

Al conocer a Goku, se había dado cuenta de que siempre habría alguien más fuerte que él. Y lo habría, sí. _Los_ habrá.

Al virar el rumbo de su propia existencia después de la primera y única victoria, pensaba en seguir los consejos de Muten Roshi y dejar atrás, bien atrás, a Tao Pai Pai y al hermano de éste, Tsuru, su mentor en la escuela de la Grulla. Acompañado por Chaoz por siempre y para siempre por ser el eterno niño vampírico quien le significaba más que nadie en el universo, estaba decidido a partir hacia el nuevo rumbo que el destino le deparaba, un camino suyo y no delineado por alguien más, pero Chaoz terminó asesinado por un monstruo y la venganza pidió cancha y ya nada lo frenó en el camino que le correspondería en adelante, el de ser un Guerrero Z, el de convertirse en un protector de la humanidad.

Buscó a Piccolo Daimaoh para derrotarlo con su as bajo la manga, el Mafuba, pero no, nada: Goku derrotaría a Piccolo y pasaría, ante sus tres ojos, a ser el mejor, el uno.

La meta, inalcanzable de allí en más.

Entonces, su vida pasó a ser lo que sería, sabía, siempre: entrenar. Bajo la cascada más poderosa de la montaña, los músculos entumecidos por el frío y Chaoz sonriéndole a unos metros: la felicidad era eso, no algo más. Una rubia-azulada-bipolar cocinando bien en el segundo estado y mal en el primero, dándole un condimento extra a su vida y aportando ciertas débiles sonrisas al camino elegido; no tardó en marcharse, ella, cuando la azulada pudo vencer a la testaruda rubia. Grandote, solía decirle ésta última cuando se escabullía en su cama alguna noche; grandote, no me rechaces.

Y él no podía, jamás.

Sin embargo, la soledad imperó, la del guerrero que ansiaba fortalecerse: Tenshinhan estuvo siempre presente, en todas las batallas, y tuvo que ver ante sus ojos cómo todos superaban su poder; cómo tantos lo relegaban a la última fila. Primero Goku, luego Piccolo; al llegar Vegeta, en su fuero interno supo que no era ni sería rival para ellos. Rival, nunca más.

Entrenamiento, la cascada golpeando sus tres párpados apretados; esa era su vida, hasta que momentos de gloria retornaron, destellos de la antigua genialidad: Cell quería ser perfecto y su Kikohu lo frenó valerosamente; Majin Buu los mató a todos, pero Tenshinhan fue el único en esquivar su ataque y sobrevivir sólo para intentar hacerle frente. La vieja gloria del ex más poderoso resplandeció ante todos los ojos, incluso ante aquellos que sólo al destello saiyajin respondían, ¡incluso ante los que nada más que piña-patada-piña comprendían!, o amoríos de tres años perpetuados de mil y un formas idealistas, o incluso ante la eterna disputa de qué ella era mejor para el que ninguna tenía. Tenshinhan no era ni sería primero nunca, pero todos, no obstante, lo admiraban como el guerrero que siempre había sido y sería. La admiración, sin importar lo demás, había logrado prevalecer.

Pasión le había faltado a Yamcha, tal vez, que en el béisbol encontró todo lo que en la lucha jamás; Dieciocho había aparecido en la vida de un Krilin, que ansiaba demasiado a una familia como para continuar su carrera como peleador como venía haciéndolo; Chaoz se había relajado, sobre todo porque entrenar era aquello que hacía con su querido Ten, no algo que hiciera por sí mismo, sino para acompañar a Ten y proteger a Ten, para siempre poder estar junto a Ten. Pero ese Ten al que Chaoz tanto adoraba como a un hermano nunca había abandonado su anhelo, ser el más fuerte aun cuando no existiera manera, ser el más fuerte aun cuando el mundo fuera tan absurdamente infinito.

Ser el uno, aun cuando Goku existiera.

Bajo las cascada, busca hasta hoy cada vez la cura, dejar atrás la vida entera y alcanzar la paz suficiente para poder, a través de ella, con ella como camino, alcanzar algo superior, la maximización de su poder, la mejor versión de sí mismo. Porque Tenshinhan siempre ha sabido la verdad, desde el día en que conoció a Goku: nunca lo va a superar. Pero siempre se puede superar al que nunca debe dejar de ser el rival número uno de quien desea crecer: uno mismo. Tenshinhan lucha contra ello cada día, bajo su cascada, con Chaoz a unos metros dándole ánimos silenciosos; Tenshinhan lucha por ser mejor que Tenshinhan.

Luchar es lo único que sabe hacer, la gran pasión que hierve en lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Nada en la vida genera en él tal potencia, tal seducción. Nada como mover los puños con la mente en calma, como sentir que fluye como el agua en cada movimiento. Si pelear es su talento y a éste es al único que desea dedicarle la vida, ¿para qué renunciar? Como Yamcha, como Krilin, como Chaoz; ¿para qué, si es lo que mejor sabe hacer?

¿Por haber otros más fuertes? Sandeces. Quien lucha para ser mejor que el otro lucha por el motivo equivocado. En eso creía él, y sigue creyendo, y creerá, que bien conoce los giros inesperados del mundo, quien sabe mejor que nadie que siempre aparecerá alguien más. Un día Goku, al siguiente Vegeta, después Majin Buu, Bills, Wiss, _ad infinitum_.

Si la lucha es su talento, si el regalo que ha recibido es el don para las batallas, entonces jamás debe rendirse; debe persistir, sumirse bajo la cascada y recordar, siempre, que es el que está bajo ésta el rival a vencer.

Y pronto, cuando toque pelear de nuevo, cuando sea uno de los diez guerreros que represente a su universo en el torneo multiversal, será la versión más fuerte de sí mismo la que prevalecerá.

Así, al fin, el mejor Tenshinhan jamás conocido volverá a pelear. A la par, uno más luego de tanto entrenamiento bajo la cascada, de tanto sacrificio en pos de la fortaleza.

No más última fila; la primera, la que tamaña pasión siempre merecerá.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Mil millones de millones de gracias por leer. :')_

 _Tenshinhan es uno de mis personajes favoritos de_ Dragon Ball _. Lo fue siempre, desde la primera vez que apareció, cuando lo mostraban en las publicidades de adelanto de Magic Kids y yo deliraba ante ese guerrero de tres ojos y ropa verde. Siempre admiré a Ten, porque creo que es un personaje que representa más que ninguno la auto-superación que tan famosa hace a la serie: Ten jamás se rinde, y pienso, en una lectura meramente personal, que no se rinde porque es contra sí mismo contra quien lucha. Él quiere ser el más fuerte, no tengo dudas de eso, pero para ser el más fuerte debe ser la mejor versión de sí mismo. Eso intenté expresar, un poco expresando a su vez lo que Esplandian me ha enseñado, que si me esfuerzo mucho, muchísimo, siempre va a valer la pena al final. Esplandian me enseñó a no dejarme vencer, a buscar ser mejor un poco más cada día, a nunca conformarme y siempre ir más allá._

 _Esplandian me enseñó que los fics pueden ser más siempre que así lo sintamos._

 _Hermosa de mi kokoro: te quiero. Sé que esto no es lo más digno que escribí, pero espero sientas el corazón, porque se lo puse entero a este homenaje a este personaje al que le compartimos cariño. Sé que lo querés y sabés que lo quiero: tenía que ser de él el regalo que te hiciera._

 _Te adoro. Gracias por existir en mi vida. Algunos van y vienen, pero al fin y al cabo siempre quedás vos. :')_

 _Por algo debe ser. Me alegra que así sea._

 _Y bueno: sobre Chaoz, me hago cargo de que compartí mi teoría personal. Nunca vi a Chaoz apasionado de la lucha y pienso que un poco es porque siempre quiso seguirle el ritmo a Ten y permanecer junto a él, hasta el día que el propio Ten, en Cell, lo frenó sabiéndolo débil para lo que se avecinaba, seguramente para protegerlo. Eso quise expresar, espero no desentone abismalmente con otras perspectivas._

 _Sobre Ten en sí, leí un poco sobre el asunto de la cascada, sobre el misogi y rituales sintoístas. Quise un poco fusionar esas ideas con Ten y esto fue lo que salió._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

 _Gracias miles por leer. Se los agradezco con el alma._

 _¡FELIZ AÑO! Y nos leemos pronto._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
